Memori
by Purple-LineCassie
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu,lebih tepatnya sangat mencintaimu. Tapi,kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku?Kau hanya melihat namja itu saja,padahal dia jauh darimu. Tengoklah ke sampingmu,dan temukan aku yang telah menunggumu sejak lama"/KrisTao,Exo Fanfic,Angst gagal,BL/


**Title : ****Memori**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**** and Angst**

**Cast : ****Kris (Exo-M),Tao (Exo-M),Lay (Exo-M),Suho (Exo-K),Kai (Exo-K),Sehun (Exo-K) and other cast.**

**Sumarry : Aku mencintaimu,lebih tepatnya sangat mencintaimu. Tapi,kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku?Kau hanya melihat namja itu saja,padahal dia jauh darimu. Tengoklah ke sampingmu,dan temukan aku yang telah menunggumu sejak lama.**

**Warning : Semuanya Kris POV,kecuali untuk flashback dan Author POV (itu jelas). Mian kalau banyak kesalahannya,dan ini angst pertama Key,jadi makhlum kalau Angst gagal.**

**Normal life.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki kelasku. Dan dia sudah ada di sana,tersenyum menatapku.

"Kris-gege!"sapanya riang dengan senyum manis merekah. Aku balas tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tumben kau datang pagi,"Aku meletakan tasku di sebelah bangkunya. Dia mem-_pout _bibirnya imut seketika. Dia-lah Huang Zitao atau Tao.

"Kau meledek ya?"Dia segera membuang muka. "Tak ada salahnya kan aku melihat Yi Xing lebih awal!"

_Degh_…

Aku seperti merasakan sebuah kepalan tangan menonjok perutku dengan sangat keras. Sakit…Dan tentu saja sesak. Sesak saat dia menyebutkan nama Yi Xing atau Lay,seorang namja pembuat onar yang berada di sekolahku,bahkan sekelas denganku dan Tao.

"Kau menyukainya,kan?"Aku berusaha menetralkan suara. Wajah Tao kemudian berubah suram lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kan,aku menyukainya sejak lama. Sangat lama."jawab Tao,memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahku. "Aku akan berusaha membuatnya menatapku lagi. Dia pernah menatapku,Kris gege!Tapi,itu sudah lama sekali."

Aku segera merangkulnya sebelum dia terisak. Jika sudah membicarakan Lay,Tao pasti langsung menangis. Dan aku benci sekali kepada orang yang membuatnya menangis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zang Yi Xing atau Lay.

Sebenarnya,aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu rahasia tergelap Tao,aku tahu kenapa Tao menyukai Lay,aku tahu kenapa Lay tak pernah menatap Tao lagi. Aku tahu,karena aku sahabat sejati Tao sekaligus penggemar gelapnya.

* * *

_**Flashback On *10 years ago***_

Namja itu kini tengah menangis sesenggukan di pinggir jalan. Membuat namja lain seumurannya terpikat untuk datang kepadanya. Sementara temannya hanya mengikutinya.

"Hai,"sapa namja berambut pirang yang tertarik pada namja yang sedang menangis itu. "Kau kenapa menangis?"

Namja yang menangis itu pun mengangkat kepalanya. "A…Aku tidak boleh _belmain_ sama temanku yang ada di Cina _sekalang_,"

Anak itu cadel,membuat namja berambut pirang itu tersenyum. "Dari Cina?Aku juga dari Cina. Tapi sekarang kau dan aku ada di Korea. Bukan di Cina."

"_Kolea_ sama Cina jauh ya?"tanya namja yang menangis tersebut. Kini dia tidak menangis lagi,malah kini wajahnya menunjukan raut kebingungan yang polos. Namja berambut pirang itu mengangguk.

"Daripada kau ke Cina,mendingan main sama aku dan Suho. Namaku Wu Fan,panggil aku Kris gege saja."jelas namja bernama Wu Fan atau Kris tersebut. Namja polo situ mengerjap.

"Aku Huang Zitao. Gege bisa panggil aku Tao. Dan,siapa Suho?"tanya namja polos situ yang bernama Tao itu. Kris menunjuk temannya yang berada di belakangnya.

"Suho imnida,"kata teman Kris,menunduk seperti orang Korea memperkenalkan diri pada umumnya. "Aku teman Kris."

"Kau kan berteman denganku?"tanya Kris,mengulurkan tangannya ke Tao yang masih menunduk meski kepalanya telah diangkat. "Kita kan sama-sama orang Cina…Lagipula Suho meskipun bukan orang Cina,bahasa mandarinnya sangat bagus lho!"

Suho tersenyum meyakinkan. Perlahan,Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung menatap tepat di mata Kris.

Mata hitam kelam dan mata _dark black-choco _bertemu.

Dan pada saat itulah,Kris jatuh cinta-untuk pertama kalinya kepada seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda dari padanya bernama…

Huang Zitao.

_**Flashback Off**_

* * *

Aku tersenyum pahit ketika akan membuka ingatannya ketika-kami bertemu dengan Lay.

* * *

_**Flashback On**_

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Kris tersenyum saat menatap kelas barunya. Dengan Tao di sampingnya dan Suho di belakangnya yang asyik main PSP.

"Anak-anaknya masih sama kan,seperti kelas tujuh?"tanya Tao polos sambil berjinjit untuk membaca daftar murid-murid yang masuk ke kelas mereka sekarang,kelas 8-B. Tao sedikit iri dengan Kris. Tubuh tingginya memudahkan Kris untuk membaca daftar murid-murid di mading kelas dan ditempel di tempat yang tinggi.

"Susah lihatnya ya?"tawa Kris. "Sini aku bantu."

Kris melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Tao,lalu segera mengangkat tubuh kecil itu agar pemiliknya bisa dengan leluasa membaca daftar tanpa perlu melompat-lompat.

Wajah Tao merona merah. Kris sebenarnya risih dipandangi terus oleh anak-anak yang lewat dan menunjuk-nunjuk mereka,bahkan mengabadikannya di kamera ponsel mereka.

"Nah,sudah puas sekarang?"Kris menurunkan tubuh Tao. "Sudah menemukan siapa anak barunya."

"Sudah,"jawab Tao riang. "Kris-gege,badanku tadi berat ya?"!

Kris menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak. Malah sangat ringan. Kau makan apa saja tiap hari sampai bisa sekurus itu?"

Tao tertawa sambil memukul pelan lengan Kris. Mereka pun langsung masuk kelas dan menemukan seorang namja dengan rambut ke samping tengah berada di seberang meja mereka.

"Kau anak baru ya?"tanya Tao. "Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu deh."

"Ya,memang aku anak baru."Namja itu mengangguk ringan. "Aku Zang Yi Xing,panggil Lay saja."

"Aku Huang Zitao. Panggil Tao saja!"balas Tao ramah. Kris hanya menyaksikan dengan diam dan kosong.

"Kau siapa?"tanya Lay menunjuk Kris,membuat Kris tersadar. Kris segera berdiri tegap lalu menunduk ala orang Korea.

"Wu Fan imnida. Kau bisa panggil aku Kris."Kris tersenyum simpul. Tao kini tersenyum kepada Lay,senyum yang sangat manis.

"Kau bisa menjadi teman kami!"seru Tao riang. "Selamat datang,Lay-gege!"

_**Flashback Off**_

* * *

Aku tersenyum pahit mengingatnya. Saat itu Lay sangat baik,rupa aslinya belum terbuka. Dulu Lay juga sangat bersahabat dan superl. Entah apa yang merasukinya,dia segera berubah 360 saat itu sangat manis pada Tao,tapi di balik punggung Tao dia sangat membenci Tao dan semua teman-temannya. Hanya Tao yang tidak tahu,karena Lay berhasil membuat Tao jatuh cinta-untuk pertama kalinya. Kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima,bahwa cinta pertamaku mencintai pemuda berhati busuk macam Lay.

Bel masuk pun berdering,membuatku kembali tersadar dari khayalanku. Aku menoleh ke Tao,dan di pipinya kini terpeta jelas jejak-jejak air mata yang mongering. Tao menangis.

"Kenapa menangis,Tao?"tanyaku sambil mengelap jejak air mata di pipinya yang mulus. Tao hanya tersenyum manis meski aku tahu itu bohong.

"Aku baik-baik saja,Kris-gege."jawab Tao lembut,tapi matanya terpaku pada sosok di beakang tubuhku. Aku segera mengikuti arah pandangnya dan hanya bisa menghela napas ketika melihat sosok yang dilihat Tao dan berhasil membuatnya menangis.

Lay.

Namja itu kini sedang memaki-maki seorang adik kelas yang tak sengaja menabraknya. Kejadian itu terjadi di luar kelas,tanpa peduli Seongsaengnim akan segera datang. Air mata Tao kembali meleleh dan aku hanya mengusap air mata itu perlahan.

"Aku mau kesana,gege."Tao segera bangkit dari duduknya. "A…Aku akan berusaha membuat Lay k…kembali melihatku dan menjadi Lay yang seperti dulu."

"Tidak."ucapku datar meski pandanganku ke Tao sekarang,miris. "Lay tak akan melihatmu lagi. Lay sudah berubah dan tak akan bisa kembali lagi. Percaya padaku."

Tangis Tao semakin deras. "Kenapa gege berkata seperti itu?Lay sahabat kita,mau bagaimana pun dia sahabat kita!D…Dan aku…,"

"Lupakan rasa cintamu!"seruku pelan sambil menahan bahu Tao. "Pedulikan jiwamu sendiri!Jiwamu sakit karena mencintainya,kau hanya membuat dirimu semakin terluka!"

Tao pun terdiam meski masih menangis. Tiba-tiba,dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dadaku dan menangis di sana. Membuat seragam bagian depanku basah karena linangan air matanya. Aku membelai pelan rambut Tao.

"_Uljimma_…,"kataku pelan sambil menghapus air mata Tao dengan kedua ibu jariku. "Jika kau mencintai Lay dengan sangat,kau juga harus percaya bahwa Lay juga mencintaimu."

Tao menatapku lalu kini tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih,Kris gege. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Benar-benar terbaik."

Kau hanya memandangku sebagai sahabat?Tak pernakah sedikit pun kau menoleh ke samping,menemukanku yang memandangmu dengan penuh cinta yang tulus,tak seperti Lay yang menyia-nyiakan cintamu.

Kapan aku bisa katakan 'saranghae' padamu,Huang Zitao?

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat berdering. Aku membereskan semua buku-bukuku. Begitu juga dengan Tao.

"Hei,kau mau jajan apa?"tanya Suho yang kini sudah berada di depan mejaku. Aku bergumam sebentar sambil mengetuk meja.

"Kau mau jajan apa?"Aku malah melempar pertanyaan Suho ke Tao yang sedang sibuk dengan buku Kimia-nya. Tao menoleh ke arahku.

"Jajan?"tanyanya bingung. Aku mengangguk. Kini Tao memasang wajah amat-menyesal. "Maaf Suho-hyung,maaf Kris gege,tapi aku ada urusan terlebih dahulu. _Jeongmal mianhae_,"Tao membungkuk di hadapanku. "Tapi aku akan menyusul. Kalian duluan saja."

Aku menggeleng. Bisa bahaya kalau aku meninggalkan Tao sendirian. Dia bisa dihajar oleh si setan Lay itu. Lebih baik aku mengikutinya.

"Er…Aku juga deh."putusku. Suho terlihat kecewa namun pada akhirnya dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah. Kalau seperti itu,aku bersama Kai _chagi _saja. _Bye_!"lambai Suho lalu segera keluar dari kelas. Aku yakin dia kecewa,tapi Tao pasti lebih kecewa lagi jika dia dihajar Lay dan aku tak melindunginya-lebih memilih temannya sendiri daripada orang yang dicintainya.

Tao tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang amat manis. "Kau sahabat terbaikku,"katanya."Temani aku ke perpustakaan yuk!"

Aku pun mengangguk. Tao tersenyum lagi sambil membawa setumpuk buku yang dipinjamnya. Aku dan dia pun berbincang-bincang sepanjang perjalanan menuju perpustakaan. Berbincang-bincang tentang lomba wushu yang kemarin dimenangkan Tao. Tao memang atlet wushu yang kemampuannya sangat luar biasa,tapi bukan karena itu aku mengagguminya.

_Bruuuk_…

Tak sengaja Tao menabrak seseorang karena asyik memperhatikanku yang sedang menceritakan beberapa gerakan wushu yang kutahu. Buku-buku yang tadinya berada di dekapan Tao kini berhamburan di lantai. Cepat-cepat aku berjongkok untuk membantunya membereskan buku-buku perpustakaan yang malang itu.

"Hei,kalian jalan tak pakai mata ya!"bentak seseorang namja yang tak sengaja ditabrak Tao tadi. Aku menngangkat wajahku dan menemukan sesosok yang paling kubenci berada di hadapanku.

"Lay,"desisku,aura tubuhku mulai menggelap. Tao cepat-cepat membereskan bukunya dan segera berdiri.

"_Mianhae_,Yi Xing gege!Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu!"Tao membungkuk cepat,tanda maaf ke Lay. Lay memicingkan matanya.

"Kau kira minta maaf saja cukup?Cih,"Lay meludah tepat di hadapan Tao. Tao hanya menunduk dengan badan gemetar sementara aku memandang nyalang Lay.

"Kau gila?Dia sudah minta maaf!"seruku tak sabar. Amarahku sudah ada di puncaknya,dan aku sangat tidak bisa menahan kontrol tanganku untuk tidak menampar wajah Lay dengan segera.

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?"Lay melipat tangannya di dada. "Tao yang menabrakku,kenapa kau yang ribut."

"Kau kurang ajar!"desisku keras. Lay tertawa mengejek sementara Tao kini mulai menarik-narik kemejaku.

"Gege,ayo kau kembali saja!"kata Tao pelan. "Ini urusanku dengan Yi Xing,kau tak perlu mencampurinya."

Air mata berlinang di pipi Tao. "Aku akan tetap di sini,"seruku. "Aku akan melindungimu!"

Tao menggeleng. Dia membalikan badannya ke Lay dan menegakan wajahnya. Memperlihatkan matanya yang basah dan air mata yang mengucur deras dari pipinya.

"Kau mau apa?"desisku ke Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum meyakinkan padaku.

"_Saranghae,_Yi Xing gege."kata Tao dengan suara agak kencang. Aku melotot horor.

_Buagh…_

Kini aku terpana. Tinjuan keras mendarat di wajah Tao,membuat darah menguur dari hidung Tao. Lay meninjunya dengan wajah sangat marah tapi ekspresi Tao tetap tenang,sangat tenang.

"Jangan katakan itu dengan bibir kotormu itu!"ancam Lay dengan tangan masih terkepal. Aku segera bangkit dan menatap Tao.

"Kau gila Tao,"kataku sambil mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan kemejaku. Tao hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dia yang membuatku gila arena cinta ini,"jawab Tao datar. Aku menatap Lay yang kini tengah mencaci-maki Tao dengan umpatan-umpatan kotor.

_Buagh_…

"KAU GILA,HEH?"Aku berteriak sangat keras di depan wajah Lay yang kembali meninju wajah Tao di saat yang tak terduga.

"AKU TAK GILA!"balas Lay,sama kerasnya sepertiku. "DIA YANG GILA!"

Aku kini menopang tubuh Tao yang tak berdaya,pingsan. Di hidungnya masih mengalir darah,dan kini di bibirnya darah ikut mengalir. Banyak murid yang kini menonton pertengkaran kami,tapi aku tak peduli.

"DIA MENCINTAIMU!"teriakku parau. "DIA MENCINTAIMU SEJAK AWAL KALIAN BERTEMU!DIA MENCINTAIMU SEBELUM KAU BERUBAH!DIA MENCINTAIMU SEPENUH HATINYA!TAPI KAU BODOH,KAU MENYIA-NYIAKAN SEMUANYA!KAU BERUBAH!KAU MENYAKITI TAO!"

Aku berhasil mengeluarkan semua amarahku. "AKU MENCINTAINYA,DIA MENCINTAIMU,TAPI KAU MENCAMPAKANNYA!PERTAMANYA AKU RELA,TAPI MELIHAT KAU SELALU HAMPIR MEMBUNUHNYA,AKU TAK TEGA DAN AKU TETAP BERUSAHA BERTAHAN DI SISINYA!"

Lay kini terdiam,menatap Tao yang tengah tak berdaya di badanku. "Benarkah?Benarkah?"bisiknya terus menerus.

"BIARKAN TAO BERSAMAKU!PERGILAH KAU DARI KEHIDUPANNYA!"bentakku kasar sebelum aku membopong Tao ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

* * *

Perlahan,kedua kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka juga. Aku tersenyum memandangnya,Tao-ku.

"Hai,"sapaku saat dia menatapku bingung. "Kau di rumah sakit sekarang."

Tao mengerjap. "Di rumah sakit?Untuk apa?Dan di mana Yi Xing?"

Aku tersenyum miris. "Dia tak ada di sini,Tao. Maafkan aku. Aku telah memberitahukan semua kepadanya."

"Memberitahukan apa?"tanya Tao dengan ekspresi penasaran. Aku menghela napas.

"Perasaanmu padanya,"jawabku lesu. "Dan perasaanku terhadapmu,"

"Baguslah,"desah Tao pelan. "Semoga dia mau melihatku lagi."

Aku kini menoleh ke Tao. "Tapi kau tak pernah melihatku."kataku datar. Tao mengangkat alisnya,bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"tanyanya bingung.

Aku tersenyum pahit,senyum yang tak sehat. "Aku selalu ada di sampingmu,tapi bahkan kau tak melihatku sama sekali."

Aku meraih tangan Tao lalu mengecupnya pelan. "Aku mencintaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah mencintaimu. _Well_,jauh lebih lama dari perasaanmu pada Lay. Tapi aku menghargainya jika kau memilih Lay."

Kini air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Tao. "M…Maafkan aku,Kris gege. Aku bahkan tak sadar ada orang yang begitu mencintaiku sepuluh tahun lamanya. Dari umurku enam tahun dampai enam belas tahun. Aku begitu…Bodoh."

Aku menghapus air mata Tao,lagi. "Kau anak yang tegar. Tapi jangan paksakan jika kau tak menyukaiku. Meski aku sedih,tapi jika kau bahagia,aku pun bahagia."

Tao menghela napas. "Gege,bisa antar aku ke luar rumah sakit tidak?Sebentar saja."

Pertamanya aku ragu,tapi kemudian aku mengangguk lalu segera menyediakan kursi roda untuk mempermudah jalan Tao.

Kami pun sampai di gerbang rumah sakit. Tao tersenyum sambil menghela napas.

"Aku ingin bunga,Kris gege!"rengek Tao manja. Aku tersenyum sambil menaruh kursi rodanya di pinggir trotoar.

"Kau di sini dulu ya?Di situ tuh,di _florist _itu ada bunga yang kau sukai,Tulip. Mau kubelikan kan?Di sini saja dulu."

Aku mengisyratkan Tao agar diam di tempat. Dan saat itu…,itu sebenarnya keputusan yang salah untuk meninggalkan Tao sendirian di sana.

* * *

_**Author POV**_

Tao menatap punggung Kris yang tengah berlari menuju toko bunga yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit. Tao tersenyum,Kris sangat baik padanya.

"Kau jadian dengannya?"

Tao melonjak kaget. Di situ,di sampingnya,berdiri sosok Lay yang tengan menyeringai licik kepadanya.

"Mau apa kau?"tanya Tao sinis. Lay mendecak-decak.

"Sinis sekali untuk orang yang kau cintai."decak Lay sambil tersenyum jahat. Tao hanya diam.

"Sekarang aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku mencintai Kris-gege ternyata. Bukan namja bodoh yang pendendam sepertimu."jawab Tao datar. Lay menyeringai jahat.

"Yeah,dendam."kata Lay sambil mengetuk kursi roda Tao. "Jelas-jelas _ayahmu_-lah yang membunuh pamanku. Dasar polisi,malah menuduh ibuku sebagai pembunuh pamanku."

"Ayahku bukan seorang pembunuh,"desis Tao. "Dan itu murni kecelakaan,Yi Xng. Aku baru menyadarinya tadi."

"Tidak,"balas Lay. "Itu semua salah ayahmu. Ayahmu yang membunuh pamanku!Bukan ibuku. Ayahmu yang brengsek itu!Ayahmu yang suka cari perhatian itu!Ayahmu yang berhati busuk!"

"Kau yang berhati busuk!"teriak Tao. Lay hanya tersenyum jahat sambil menendang kursi roda Tao. Alhasil,kursi roda itu berjalan sendiri dan menuju jalan raya.

"AAA…KRIS GEGE!"

_**Author POV End**_

* * *

Itu…Suara Tao!

Aku segera menoleh ke jalan raya,dan kaget melihat Tao kini berada di tengah jalan,sambil memejamkan matanya,takut.

Sebuah truk besar berkecepatan tinggi tengah melaju ke arahnya. Aku segera menjatuhkan bunga Tulip yang akan kubelikan ke Tao dan segera menuju ke jalan raya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanyaku pada Tao. Tao hanya mengarahkan tangannya ke trotoar menunjuk…Lay.

Aku hendak menuju trotoar jika Tao tak menahan tanganku.

"Kita masih di tengah jalan!"pekiknya.

Dan kulihat cahaya lampu truk menyinari wajahku,semakin jelas dan jelas sehingga…

"_Saranghae_,Kris-gege!"

_Baaam…_

* * *

Kupandangi wajahnya sekali lagi,berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi.

Tao mengidap kangker jaringan lunak sejak lama. Stadiumnya sudah akut,minim kemungkinan untuk disembuhkan. Dan tabrakan mobil lusa lalu,membaut pembuluh darah di otaknya pecah.

Membuatnya kini terbaring kaku.

Aku segera mendekap tubuhnya yang kini dingin,menangis sementara Suho berusaha menenangkanku. Orangtua Tao tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkanku.

Kusentuh rambutnya perlahan. Tekstur rambut itu masih sama seperti hari-hari kemarin,lembut dan harum. Kuraba bibirnya dan kukecup sebentar bibir itu. Rasa bibir itu aneh,rasa _caramel_ meski warnya sudah jelas berbeda.

Kupaksakan untuk membuka kelopak mata Tao. Dan bola mata itu masih di sana. Mata hitam kelam yang masih jernih meski kini kehilangan cahayanya. Kuelus pipinya sebentar. Masih terasa halus dan lembut,meski kini tak merona seperti dulu.

Kucium hidungnya sebentar lalu kembali kutegakan diriku. Lay sudah ditangkap akan tuduhan pembunuhan,tapi aku masih tetap tak akan memaafkannya.

Sampai Tao-ku kembali.

Kuratapi batu nisan itu. Hujan mulai mengguyur pemakaman ini,tapi tak ada sedikit pun niatku untuk melangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi.

Aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Kembali kuputar memori saat aku bersamanya,bersama seorang Huang Zitao. Dan hal itu malah membuatku terperosok makin dalam,ke lubang kesakitanku.

Aku mengelus batu nisanmu sebentar. Ada sebuah kalimat yang belum kuucapkan padanya sampai akhir hayatnya.

"_Nado saranghae,_Tao _chagi_,"

Dan sekarang semuanya tinggal memori yang tak akan kulupakan seumur hidup.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**Note : **Angst pertama...KrisTao kedua...

Angst gagal pastinya ini. Untuk Lay,mian kalau dia jadi jahat. Mana mungkin kalau Lu Han gege yang Key bikin jadi jahat (#cubit-cubit pipi Lu Han sambil dicium-cium sebelum Sehun oppa marah#plaak...abaikan).

Cukup review membuat Key merasa menjadi milik Lu Han gege #plaak...#. Enggak kok,Key bercanda!Nanti Tao gege cemburu lagi sama sama Lu Han gege (*ngelanturmodeon*).

Abaikan paragraf di atas,maksud Key,review membuat Key serasa bisa menonton film "I Am" (Poor Key). Enggak!Maksudnya serasa terbang ke surga saking girangnya.

Gomawo...


End file.
